A Curse and a Secret
by Mikazukiko's Forgotten Scars
Summary: Naraku put a curse on Kagome and now shes a child, but theres a secret that Kagome's kept from everybody that shocked them, now they have to find a way to change her back before something else happens. Will InuYasha, Miroku, and Shippou be able to help?
1. Naraku's curse

Authors Note: I have no idea what possessed me to write this but it came into thought so read and enjoy...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-Yasha characters.

Chapter 1 – Naraku's curse

Inu-Yasha was sitting there in his normal tree watching everyone sleep. A bad feeling began to overcome him...now that he thought about it he had the same feeling all day. Inu-Yasha was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Naraku approaching the camp. "Maybe you'll be easier to kill as a child," was all that Naraku said as he slit Kagome's right arm and put some weird powder in. Inu-Yasha then smelt blood...not any blood though, Kagome's blood!  
"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha yelled and woke everyone up and even surprised Naraku. "Naraku you bastard! What did you do to Kagome!?" Inu-Yasha yelled taking out his sword  
Naraku smirked, "you'll soon see." He then began to laugh and then disappeared. Shippou started to shake Kagome but she wouldn't wake up.  
"Is she...?" Inu-Yasha began to ask slowly pleading that she still had life in her. "Kagome come on...answer me damn it!" Inu-Yasha yelled at Kagome but she didn't move at all. Inu-Yasha put his ear up to her chest hoping to hear a heart beat. At last some good news...at least a little bit of good news. Her heartbeat was faint and she was barely breathing. At that instinctive moment he woke everyone up harshly. (A/N: Just so you know while Inu-Yasha was doing that everyone fell back to sleep. –sarcastically- Boy was they concerned.)  
"Inu-Yasha what's the matter?" Miroku asked sleepily. Inu-Yasha had all ready picked up Kagome and began to glare at Miroku. "What's wrong with Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked after noticing how pale Kagome was becoming.  
"I don't know...Naraku came and all of the sudden Kagome began to act like this." Inu-Yasha replied looking down at Kagome, waiting for Miroku and Shippou to hurry up. Sango went back to her village for some strange reason so they couldn't use Kirara. A couple of moments later Miroku and Shippou were ready, _'finally.'_ Inu-Yasha thought to himself and began to head towards Kaeda's. _'Please Kagome hang in there.'_ Inu-Yasha once again thought to himself and continued running at full speed. Not to far behind him was Miroku who also seemed to be worrying. (A/N: Does any one else think that Miroku really uses roller skates instead of running? Besides I'm trying to lighten up the mood.)  
_'What did Naraku do to Lady Kagome? He did slit her arm...but why not the neck. He seemed to have had the chance. What is he up to?'_ Miroku pondered as they approached the village. Inu-Yasha had busted into the door and awoke Kaeda.  
"What is the matter Inu-Yasha?" Kaeda asked still a little startled.  
"It's Kagome. What's wrong with her?!" Inu-Yasha demanded to know as he noticed that Kagome began gasping for some breath. Kaeda looked at Kagome then began to examine her cut arm. She then noticed some kind of powder and began to look it over.  
"She will be a child soon." Was all that Kaeda said and Inu-Yasha had a shocked look. "It's too late to do anything about it." Inu-Yasha put Kagome down wondering why Naraku did this. Kagome's violent shaking then startled him.  
"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha yelled as a bright light surrounded Kagome and she began to get younger. After her transformation Inu-Yasha was completely shocked. After Kaeda talked to Miroku and Shippou they walked to be greeted by an overwhelming feeling of shock. "Kagome's a...a..." Inu-Yasha began before he was interrupted.

-Meanwhile-  
  
"Is that Kagome as a child?" Kagura asked looking into Kanna's mirror at the girls' smaller form. Naraku had that uneasy look as if his whole plan just messed up.  
"My question is how can that damned wench also be a miko much less Kikyou's reincarnation?" Naraku asked angrily as he just glared at the mirror. Kagura just laughed to herself at Naraku's failure. "None the less. The child will die." Was all Naraku said and then begun to laugh.

-Meanwhile-

Kagome began to slowly wake up and everyone began to approach her. She awoke fully to everyone crowding her. Kagome quickly became overcome with fear and backed up into a corner, whimpering. "Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked slowly approaching the startled child. Kagome looked up with her tear stained eyes. Inu-Yasha couldn't take watching Kagome's huddled, whimpering, and sobbing form. Even if she was a child. Inu-Yasha sat down in his normal Indian style position and gathered the small girls body up and began to rock her. Kagome still continued to cry until Inu-Yasha said, "don't worry Kagome. No one cares if you're a..."


	2. Kagome's Secret

Authors Note: thank you everyone for your reviews...and you're just gonna have to live with the pairing Hanyou Taijiya. And you have no clue what i have in store for the 3rd chapter -cue evil laughter-  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters...just the plot, their misery, and the strangeness of it all.

Chapter 2 – Kagome's Secret

"No one cares if you are a half-breed." Inu-Yasha said sweetly to the calming child. Shippou began to approach and once Kagome turned her head to face the fox child's she began to scream and kick. Inu-Yasha tried to hold the startled child down but she bit Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha let go and Kagome ran out of the hut and into the forest. "Damn it Shippou!" Inu-Yasha began to yell at the equally shocked kitsune.  
"Why didn't Kagome tell us that she is a half dog demon?" Miroku asked breaking Inu-Yasha's rage. His eyes soften remembering how upset and confused Kagome looked.  
"Because any half demon child would do that." Inu-Yasha said answering Miroku's question. He paused for a moment. "She was afraid to be rejected, hated, and scorned by you two since you both are just a human and a demon." (A/N: Boy this is really beginning to describe me.) Miroku and Shippou were both of course confused at Inu-Yasha's deep statement.  
-Meanwhile-  
She continued running until she approached a lake and couldn't run any more. She hated herself so much right now. The small child looked at her reflection in the lake. She looked like a normal human...until she noticed her purple demonic eyes, fangs, claws, and her long silver hair with black highlights. The child began to attack her reflection...she couldn't stand looking at herself. _'Why do I look like this? Why can't I be normal?'_ The girl thought to herself. She started to cry in her own pool of misery until her hearing began to pick something up. She whip lashed around and bared her fangs and showed her claws. The two monks were shocked at the young girls appearance and reaction.  
"Tis' is a demon," one of the monks said to his sensei. The small child had a hint of hurt in her eyes and looked back at her reflection. "But this demon's behavior is unusual." The apprentice said a little confused. What really confused the apprentice is how she continuously attacked her own reflection.

"Is something troubling you demon child?" The older monk asked approaching the girl. The child saw him approaching and began to back away. "Demon child," the older monk said.  
"I'm not a demon! I am a...a..." The child said coldly yet seemed a little bit afraid to say what she is.  
"You're a what?" The apprentice asked with an equally cold voice.  
"I'm a HALF-BREED!" The girl yelled with her eyes watering and her voice in great pain.  
"What is your name?" The older monk asked.  
"I'm Kagome," the girl whispered.  
"How about you come with us Kagome-ko." The older monk suggested. (A/N: Ko is Japanese for child. I wasn't sure if I should have used chan. So if anyone knows please tell me.) Kagome wasn't sure...in fact she didn't want to. She didn't trust humans at all...especially monks.  
"Because I don't want to," Kagome responded coldly.  
"Sensei we should exterminate the demon." The apprentice said.  
"We gave you a chance Kagome-ko. Now be gone demon!" The older monk said. Kagome's eyes widen. Surely this would be the end of her.

Authors Note: not bad...i wonder what's gonna happen next. wait! i do know what's gonna happen! -laughs-


	3. Reversal and a Favor

Authors Note: Time for more torture.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Chapter 3 – Reversal and a Favor

Kagome clenched her fists over her face in defense until she felt herself moving. She removed her hands from her face to see...a half demon! Kagome still had a little bit of fear rush through her and the half demon noticed this and set her down. "Kagome it's me...Inu-Yasha!" He yelled. Kagome began to slowly lose consciousness. Once Kagome blacked out she noticed that no one was there. She was all alone...and freezing. Why was she like this? That was then when she saw a light. (A/N: Oh no the light at the end of the tunnel!) Kagome began to approach it and she was getting warmer. A bright smile began to creep across her face but then vanished...something didn't feel right.

-Meanwhile-

"Kagome? Kagome!?" Inu-Yasha shouted. "Why won't you wake up?" He asked but was answered by silence. "I don't want to lose you!" Inu-Yasha finally yelled as a tear gently rolled down. He then heard something. Inu-Yasha turned around and there she was. "Ki...kyo..." Inu-Yasha slowly said.  
"I can help you." Kikyou began before Inu-Yasha interrupted.  
"I don't want your help!" Inu-Yasha yelled at her coldly.  
"But if you don't then the girl will be in Naraku's grasp!" Kikyou yelled almost in tears. Inu-Yasha was a little shocked at that statement but then he trusted her. He nodded and Kikyou approached the small, motionless body that Inu-Yasha held. Kikyou closed her eyes and focused all of her miko energy and that's when Kagome turned back to her normal self.

-Meanwhile-

Kagome continued to slowly approach the light until she sensed something. Kagome slowly turned her head to see...

-Meanwhile-

"That wench!" Naraku yelled watching Kikyou turn Kagome back. "She's ruining everything!"  
"What about the light?" Kanna asked showing Naraku what was happening in Kagome's unconscious state of mind.  
"Yes...if the girl chooses to go into the light then her soul is mine!" Naraku yelled and began to laugh maniacally.

-Meanwhile-

Kikyou finished but Kagome was still unconscious. "I thought you said that you'd help her!" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
"I did but...her soul must decide where it wants to go..." Kikyou started, "but now that I have helped my reincarnation I have a favor to ask of you."  
"What do you want?" Inu-Yasha asked sounding unusually calm.  
"Destroy this body of grave soil and bone!" Kikyou seemed to have more commanded than asked.  
"W-what?" Inu-Yasha responded a little bit shocked.  
"Please Inu-Yasha! I no longer wish to live a life forced back from death. I was to always remain in the death that I never wished to leave," Kikyou at that moment fell to her knees and broke into tears. Inu-Yasha was hesitant at first to fulfill Kikyou's wishes but then he did and he attacked her using the windscar. Inu-Yasha stabbed his sword into the ground, wondering why he did that. That kept on going through his mind, searching for an answer, until he noticed Kagome tossing and turning.  
"Kagome?!" Inu-Yasha said in a slight whisper.

-Meanwhile-

Kagome still couldn't decide which way to go. Into the light or into the older version of herself. She was about to go crazy until she saw a light at the corner of her eye. It looked like a miko wearing red and white. She had long, silky black hair. She just stood there and looked at Kagome sweetly. "Who are you?" Kagome asked.  
"I am Kikyou...and you need to go back to Inu-Yasha." The miko told the child.  
"The half demon?" Kagome asked.  
"Yes...he needs you."  
"But I'm a ..."  
"He doesn't care if you're a half demon!"  
"No! It's not that! I'm a full fledge demon!" Kagome cried out.  
"Then why are you a half demon?" Kikyou asked the girl confused.  
"Because I have this curse on me that makes me a half-breed during the night and a full demon during the day time." Kagome explained and started to cry. Kikyou went over to the currently crying girl and hugged her.  
"It doesn't matter...just go back to Inu-Yasha. He loves you..." was the last that Kikyou said and disappeared. Kagome then knew where to go and went into her body.

-Meanwhile-

Inu-Yasha held Kagome close hoping that she wouldn't leave him. Finally after a couple of minutes she woke up and blushed a deep red. Kagome didn't expect waking up with Inu-Yasha being that close to her. "Uh...Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked but didn't answer or move. Kagome continuously said his name until she noticed that he was asleep. Kagome's eyes at that moment began to water...she really thought that he didn't care. Inu-Yasha woke up and looked down. He smelt her tears and wondered why she was crying.  
He hugged her tighter which surprised her and asked, "what's wrong?" He had that soft, sad, caring look that she couldn't resist. Kagome just buried her head in his chest and sobbed harder.  
"I'm sorry Inu-Yasha." Her statement of course confused him.  
"What?"  
She was still sobbing, "I'm sorry that I never told you the truth." Inu-Yasha didn't care about that anymore he just didn't want to see her this way. So that was it! He couldn't take it so he decided to do the first thing he could think of to make her stop. That was when he did the unthinkable and gently pressed his lips against hers. Kagome was shocked by the action but didn't pull away. It lasted for what seemed like a lifetime until Inu-Yasha caught a whiff of Naraku's scent.  
Inu-Yasha broke away and said, "Naraku." The two of them turned their heads to face him.

Authors Note: okay ignore the really stupid part in the second to last paragraph. Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this...okay someone's gonna kill for this. O and i would like to thank two of my friends, Kuma and Kirara, for giving me the full demon by day and half demon by night thing.


	4. The Final Curse

Authors Note: okay my computer is completely screwed up. other than that i have nothing else to say but read.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did then they'd all probably be dead all ready.

Chapter 4 – The Final Curse

Naraku just smirked at them and set his gaze on Kagome. "Inu-Yasha how much do you really love her?"

"Like I would tell the likes of you!" Inu-Yasha yelled, pulling out his sword and jumped for Naraku. He took out some more of that weird powder and when Inu-Yasha came close he blew some of it at him. Inu-Yasha fell to the ground and started to choke. That was when Kagome noticed that Naraku and the...Tetsuiga were missing!

"Don't worry...soon the curse will completely take over him and he'll destroy you." Naraku's voice echoed throughout the forest. Kagome didn't believe him at first until pain struck her like lightning. She looked over to where the pain was coming from and noticed how badly her right shoulder was bleeding. She screamed out and Inu-Yasha was then right in front of her.

"Why Inu-Yasha?" Kagome demanded to know. Inu-Yasha just gave a smirk and Kagome got up and ran.

-Meanwhile-

"This is too perfect," Naraku said watching the scene in Kanna's mirror. "Without Tetsuiga Inu-Yasha will remain a youkai and destroy Kagome!" After that Naraku began to laugh at his plan.

-Meanwhile-

She was running hard and was losing both breath and blood. Nothing seemed more confusing to her than what was going on. Why was he doing this? She ran until she reached a clearing and he grabbed her by both of her arms and forced her to look at him. When she looked up at his red eyes she was filled with mind-bending anger. There seemed to be no end to her rage filled emotions but that only made him smirk happily. That was when it all happened...HE KISSED HER! She couldn't believe it and that only seemed to worsen her rage. Luckily Miroku came running with Inu-Yasha's sword and was yelling her name. Somehow she broke free and yelled for Miroku to throw the sword to her. He did and she caught it but that was when the situation worsened. He bit her on her neck and she gave out a howl of pain. (A/N: I'm pissed off, depressed, and annoyed with life right now!) After ignoring the pain she finally took Inu-Yasha's sword and shoved it into his hands. Inu-Yasha came back to normal to find her covering the bite mark, that he didn't know about, and glaring at him. "Kagome?" He asked approaching her.

"Leave me alone!" Kagome yelled at him with a harsh tone in her voice while backing away.

"Kagome it's me!" Inu-Yasha yelled until they heard laughter. "Naraku." Inu-Yasha whispered. Naraku emerged from the forest and faced them.

"Yes...now it's time for you both to die!" Naraku said and took out a katana and charged for the two of them.

Authors Note: I'm in a lot of emotional and physical pain right now. so excuse this chapter and blame my obsession with wanting to die. Just 2 more chaters...


	5. A Cold Fight

Authors Note: Not much to say about this chapter...so read and be happy  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters so get off my back!

Chapter 5 – A Cold Fight

Naraku charged for them with his katana and Inu-Yasha defended with his demonic sword. "Kagome run!" Inu-Yasha yelled at her. Kagome seemed to be ignoring him. His attention was then drawn to Naraku's laughter. "What the hell do you find so funny?!" He screamed out with fire in his eyes.

"How foolish your observation is," Naraku began as he stiffened his expression, "she can't get away now maybe because the loss of blood, eh Inu-Yasha?" (A/N: Not only am I really depressed but now I'm obsessed with people saying eh.) Inu-Yasha's blood began to boil because he honestly thought that Naraku did something to her.

"You bastard what'd you do!?" Inu-Yasha yelled with his normal mindlessness.

"Inu-Yasha do you really not know? Why don't you just ask the wench yourself." Naraku replied growing ever more interested.

Inu-Yasha turned to the girl that was in pain, "Kagome?" Kagome just turned her head away from him away still covering the bite mark from him. Inu-Yasha went over to her and forcefully moved her hands from her shoulder and neck. "Kagome...did I...?" Inu-Yasha tried to say and Kagome just glared at him and shook her head yes at him coldly. "I...I..." He began before he was cut off.

"I don't want your pitiful and sorry excuses!" She yelled with pain evident in her voice. This made Inu-Yasha's blood boil even more and he charged at Naraku at full force. Time passed by quickly as there was only an exchange of offensive and defensive attacks. But not only was it hard for the two battlers, it was also hard for the young reincarnation. The pain was finally too powerful for her to comprehend and she fell over into everlasting darkness. And that seemed to be enough to catch Inu-Yasha's attention...

Authors Note: Ignore the suckiness of it all. Well, hope everyone's ready for the last chapter.


	6. The End

Authors Note: I'm really depressed right now...and my hands won't stop shaking...grr. and o yeah sorry about the last chapter and how short it was...but you do have to consider what cercumstances i might have been under. so enjoy the last chapter.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters for the last time!

Chapter 6 – The End

After seeing Kagome in that cold, motionless position for a couple of moments he turned his back on Naraku and began to rush towards her body. Halfway there he knew it was too late and his heart was shattered. At that moment a katana went flying through his broken heart and Inu-Yasha fell over next to Kagome. He managed to turn his head to face hers and held her cold body close to his nearing cold one. Some tears lightly fell and before he faded into eternal unconsciousness he told Kagome, "I'm sorry."

Authors Note: That's all folks. Hope you liked. and sorry about this chapter being short too. but just to let everyone in on a little secret i had this chapter done before i even started on chapter 2. hahaha. well inspiration to write a certain thing comes once in a year...seriously it does.


End file.
